Clocks
by OpalTears
Summary: Set just after the 6th book. After breaking up with Ginny a week ago, Harry just can't get over her. Will he try and make things right or will he still be noble? Find out in this sweet fic. Harry's POV. Songfic to Clocks by Coldplay.


Clocks

By Queenlover

Oneshot

A/N: Ok, I know if I was going to write anything at all in the holiday period, it would be trying to do another chapter of SFGPS, but I had this little plot-bunny and it was saying, 'Go on, write this fic . . . go on!' so yeah. I'm writing this on Christmas Eve but I won't post it till Tuesday probably. This story is set at the end of Book 6, a missing moment if you will. It's my version of what happened after the funeral. So, enjoy this little drabble and I'm sorry for not writing SFGPS! Queenlover xxx

Harry's POV

I sat down in one of the Threstral-drawn carriages next to Hermione and Ron and sighed. It had been a rough week to say the least. Yes, Dumbledore's death had made me a miserable git but the main reason why I was so depressed was because of that red-haired girl in the carriage opposite.

I looked at her and our eyes met. I smiled sadly and waved half-heartedly. She smiled back, but it wasn't the smile I remembered, the one she had given me so often when we were going out. She understood why I had left her, and she wasn't angry at me, but I couldn't help noticing that she was a little stiffer towards me now, a little more reserved.

I sighed again. Didn't she know that I would give anything to be back with her? But I couldn't. She knew I couldn't, I knew I couldn't, hell, even _Ron _knew I couldn't. Yet that didn't stop me longing for her to be in my arms again.

I already missed her. She was only a few yards away from me but I still missed her. I missed the talks we had, the hugs we shared, the kisses in the deserted corridors. It was like a part of me had died; I felt incomplete without her. But, I had to be strong; I had to wait until I defeated Voldemort until I could be with her again.

We reached Hogsmeade station and I climbed out of the carriage with great reluctance. I looked back at the silhouette of Hogwarts and smiled fondly, whispering goodbye once and for all.

_Lights go out and I can't be saved, Tides that I've tried to swim against,_

I turned around and stared at Ginny, who was carefully loading her trunk onto the train. My heart throbbed painfully.

'No, you can't be with her. Just let her go,' my brain told me.

But I knew that I could never let Ginny Weasley go. Something, deep inside me told me that she would never let me go either. I knew it was stupid to even consider trying to let her go; it was like trying to get a fish to survive above water.

I made my way through the crowd, leaving a confused Ron and Hermione behind, trying to get to Ginny before she got onto the train. I caught up with her, and mumbled a greeting to get her attention.

"Oh, Harry," she said in a monotone, "What do you want?"

I stood there speechless. Was it me or had she grow even more beautiful since the last time I had seen her? Somehow my voice had left me completely and I was standing there like a gormless lemon.

_You've put me down upon my knees, oh I beg, I beg and plead,_

"Ginny," I started, suddenly finding my voice, "Just before you go, promise me something."

She looked at me puzzled, before replying,

"Um . . . ok?"

I gulped, not really knowing what I was doing or saying.

"You won't . . . you won't ever forget me, will you Gin?" I asked her, stuttering slightly.

She laughed. Oh, that laugh. It made me melt inside. If only she would laugh like that more often, the world would be a much happier place.

"How could I forget _you_?"

_Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple off my head_

She giggled again, then looked at me and, seeing that I was serious, replied quietly,

"No, Harry. I will never forget you."

"Really? Are you sure? Are you sure I haven't hurt you, Ginny? If I have, I will make it up to you . . ."

Ginny put a finger to my lips and I stopped instantly, melting again at her touch.

"Harry, the only thing you can do for me is survive. You haven't hurt me; like I said, I knew it would end because of a stupid reason. Just don't expect me to ever let you go."

She winked and embraced me, making my knees go weak.

I just stood there, holding her close, wishing that I could stay there, like that forever. She pulled away gently, and looked up at me with those big, brown eyes.

_Trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed,_

"Harry . . ." she said softly, and kissed me, right there on the platform in front of everyone.

I kissed her back, enjoying every moment, knowing that this might be my last kiss with her for a very long time.

I closed my eyes, slipping my tongue into her mouth, making the kiss develop further. She put her hand through my hair and I wrapped an arm around my waist, until . . .

"Ginny, you know this is bad. What if he comes and . . ." I said, suddenly opening my eyes and pulling away.

She frowned at me, disgruntled.

"Harry, you really think Voldemort is going to come running round into Hogsmeade station with about a dozen Aurors?" she smirked and pulled me into another heart-stopping kiss.

After several minutes, she pulled away, hugging me and whispering softly,

"Think of it as my good luck kiss."

I smiled down at her, the monster in my chest purring.

_You are, You are,_

"Ginny," I said, "You're . . . You're . . ." I stuttered and couldn't get the words out. What was wrong with me today? It was like I was in love or something . . .

_Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks,_

Wait a minute. Love? LOVE? Ok, I had known Ginny for ages now and I had fancied her for about a year, but I can't be in love! I just couldn't! Yes, my heart throbbed whenever she was apart from me and ok, whenever she kissed me or hugged me it was like I was truly alive , but . . .

Oh Merlin . . . I am in love!

"10 MINUTES! GET ON THE TRAIN! 10 MINUTES!" The train-driver called out to the platform and the remaining students on the platform crammed onto the train.

I stayed there with Ginny though, holding her close and desperate not to leave her again.

_Come back and take you home, I could not stop, that you now know_

"What, Harry?" she asked me.

What was I going to say? I never knew love was a cause of bad memory . . .

"Err . . . I'm just sad to leave here. I just want to stay here forever, hugging you here at Hogwarts. It's my home . . . well, apart from the Burrow," I rambled, but to Ginny it seemed to make sense.

"Oh, Harry. It's ok, don't worry. I'm sad to leave too, but at least I have two more years. That is, if the school doesn't close."

I nodded, holding her even tighter.

"Oh, I love you, Ginny . . ." I murmured, not meaning for her to hear.

But of course, she did.

"You do?" she asked, surprised but weirdly, not upset.

"Err . . . do you want me to?" I replied, making sure she was ok with that.

Ginny laid her head against my chest and sighed happily. I stroked her hair lovingly and she nodded, whispering,

"I love you too."

I pulled away and kissed her again passionately, telling her with my kiss that I truly did love her. And, by the way she was telling me, she really did love me too. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we kissed and kissed under the archway where we were standing.

_Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities_

We stayed like that for several minutes until we broke apart, smiling widely at each other.

How had I not noticed her until this year? We could have had ages had I not seen her for what she really is; a goddess. Damm me and my stupid self.

_A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease,_

Oh well, we were (kind of) together now and that was what mattered really. Even if I was feeling crap or annoyed about Malfoy and that I couldn't find him on the map, Ginny would always make me feel better. She was always there for me and I hoped I would always be there for her, till the day we died. But if Voldemort found out that we loved each other . . . I dread to think what would happen to her. I don't even want to ponder on the subject.

_You are, You are . . ._

"Oh, Ginny," I said to her embracing her once more, "You're so . . . You're just so . . ." I stuttered again, still trying to find the words, and still trying to work out what I was trying to say.

But, Gin apparently knew what I was going on about, and pulled me in for that final breath-taking kiss.

_And nothing else compares, Oh no nothing else compares, And nothing else compares . . ._

It was like I had died and gone to Heaven. It was pure bliss; I was high, flying above the clouds with her and nothing would bring me down.

We ended the kiss and she stared up at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Harry," she said to me, a tear falling down her face and I knew that we were no longer together, that I was going alone now.

_You are, You are . . ._

"You're . . . You're so . . ." she stuttered, just like me, and, unbelievably I knew what she was talking about.

_Home, home, where I wanted to go . . ._

"Come on, Gin," I said, taking her hand, "Let's go, let's leave home."

We walked to the train, hand in hand, solemnly leaving the castle, and our relationship behind.

A/N: Aww, kind of angsty yet sweet at the same time. : ) Please review, it would make my day. I know this isn't very good, but I just enjoyed writing it and that's all that matters! Queenlover xxx


End file.
